The Tears Of Midnight
by VioletVolturi
Summary: The war was on, the good and bad fighting to the death, and in the end only one was left alive. Acantha is the only one left on earth, Alec was sent out to investigate the scene and found her, he takes her back to the Volturi castle. All hell brakes loose over the small half bred creature whose powers are waking. RATED T FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS, VIEWER DISGRESION IS ADVISED. Alec/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Summary:**

**The war was on, the good and bad fighting to the death, and in the end only one was left alive. Acantha is the only one left on earth, Alec was sent out to investigate the scene and found her, he takes her back to the Volturi castle. All hell brakes loose over the small half bred creature whose powers are waking. RATED T FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS, VIEWER DISGRESION IS ADVISED. Alec/OC.**

* * *

**This is a new Fanfiction I am going to be writing later in the summer, this is a teaser chapter. If you are interested in reading this please take just a FEW seconds to write a review, it doesn't have to be anything big just write that you will read it when it's open for uploading in the summer or something like that. Thanks to anyone who bothered to read this.**

**All characters from the Twilight Saga such as Alec and others in the books belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Acantha and any other characters not from the Twilight Saga are copy righted to me, any characters, Names, Personality's, Appearance, the Plot, that you have seen somewhere before is just coincidence.**

* * *

I stood in the middle of a large clearing and looked around at the hundreds of lifeless, bloodied and cold bodies of my sisters and brothers, I was one of the only ones who survived this war, all of those life's are lost on both sides, the good and the bad.

But I did not cry, nor felt sad on the outside nor inside not yet for all of my family, I just felt suddenly lonely and depressed that I was the only one left, how could I be the only one who survived? But I listened and there were no heartbeats, for I had great hearing but no beats of their fluttering heartbeats filled my ears.

I felt an unwanted tear slowly crawl down my cheek and drip off my chin, I collapsed backwards and onto the ground, huddling by a tree that had long been dead and cold in the ground.

I pulled by knees up to my chest and rested my side on the trunk of the poor tree and felt another tear roll down my face as I looked around at the scene before me; Bloody bodies and ripped skin, most with there eye's open, one was looking right at me with it's lifeless and dead eye's.

I looked away and closed my eyes hugging my knees tightly, letting a small whine escape my bloodied lips from the fight, there were other wounds such as a gash on my arm and on my forehead.

The blood from that had trickled down the bridge of my nose and once my head turned it had dribbled down my cheek and off my chin onto the ground below my tired and worn feet.

Suddenly the soft and barely heard sounds of footsteps thudding softly in the grass, I looked up and saw a black dressed figure slowly treading towards me, it was a man I could tell from his stance and build.

I saw dark brown hair reaching to the tips of his ears just lightly grown over and pale skin as white as snow it seemed, he turned his head towards me and the first thing noted was his dark ruby red eye's that seemed to look into my soul.

He still came towards me and fear spiked my nerves, as I huddled tighter to the tree and widened my eye's in fear, much like a startled animal cornered by it's tracker and waiting for the fatal bite of it's white fangs into the skin of the poor animal.

I saw him come up to me and stopped only two feet away and crouched down, this gave me a better view of his face, it was perfect, it looked like it was carved from stone and his eye's were even darker then I had first thought, his hair was smooth and a dark chocolate brown.

He looked young like me, only appearing to be twelve or thirteen, he wore a black suit looking like something belonging years before the present, I noticed a crest hanging on his neck that looked so odd, with a bird and tree of some sort in four spaces on it.

"Hello." He greeted me in an angelic voice, ironically to me, it was so gentle and soft, like he was speaking to a scared child, which I was, his pale hand reached out and I jerked back in fright. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly and reached further and touched my cheek wiping the cold tears from it.

"What is your name?" He asked returning his hand to himself, I tried once and couldn't find my voice, but the second time I managed even through the fear. "A..Aca..cantha." I stuttered out, my voice was weak and frail barely above a whisper.

"Acantha?" He questioned softly, I just nodded my head weakly. "I'm Alec." He said and slowly stood up, I was guessing since he didn't want to startle me. "I was sent to get you." He said after a few seconds of staring, it was uncomfortable to be stared at like that.

"M..me?" I asked weakly, what could he possibly be sent out to get me for? Was it to kill me? Capture me? "Yes, you are the only one left, and I was sent to bring anyone I found alive back." He stated, his voice was more normal now, not as soft as it was moments ago.

I just nodded my head to shocked to even consider speaking. "Here, come with me." He said and held out his hand for me to take. _Should I take it? What if he's tricking me and is only going to kill me? But if he were, why wouldn't he have done it by now?_.

But even against my thoughts and aching body's protest I took his hand and he helped me up. "Follow beside me." He said and started slowly walking from the clearing and into the trees, there something unknown to me was, even if it was far away, and I didn't know who this boy was or what he was for that matter, but for whatever reason I thought him being so nice was just an act.

* * *

**Please review below and tell me what you thought, should I write it or not?**

**Well no matter what you say I'm going to write it just not post it on here if no one's interested. Bye, thanks to anyone who took the time to read this.**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked numbly beside him through the trees, my limbs ached and my head pounded, my thoughts were so scrambled I didn't know what was a thought and what were the words that left my mouth, and from some of the things I was thinking, I hoped none of them I said aloud. "Are you alright?" He finally asked in a more subdued tone, almost non-caring, but I really didn't notice enough to care, and I think he knew that.

I just nodded and continued drifting my way through the trees, what was I going to do, to tell anyone who was left, their all dead? No, I couldn't do that, to tell them they weren't coming back home was something I couldn't bare, so, for now, all I would do is walk numbly and with nothing but an apathetic expression and stance to keep me going, I had to think of something nice, like the soft sound of a lullaby being played on the piano, at least until my misery was over...

**Arriving in Volterra Tuscany, Italy.**

The silence has been so thick that I was sure a breath, or pin dropping could be heard a mile away, but I didn't say anything, or make any noise other then the soft thuds every time I stepped down, and even they were quite quiet. "Were almost there, when we arrive in the city, we will cut across and into the Volturi's castle directly." His voice made me jump and whip my head quickly in his direction.

If I waited any longer, I probably would have forgotten he was there. "Okay..." I said, my voice was more steady, though my voice is breathy and quiet, smooth, a voice whispered to a scared child, the way you would talk in the silent night when everyone was sleeping lightly, that was what my voice was always like, I never talked loud as most everyone I knew, my family always told me how my voice was so soothing and beautiful, the voice of an angel, they said I had.

But I never thought so, it always sounded so weak to my ears, so quiet, dead almost... Yes, that's how it was, dead, just so empty of life to my ears, that's how I saw it, but they always disagreed, they said that's what made me unique, that and they said I was so full of such a burning, powerful spirit, someone who would stop at nothing to do what was right in my eyes.

But here I was, walking beside a boy I didn't know... A _vampire_, I didn't know, my family always said how dangerous, and horrible they were, vile and disgusting creatures they said, yet I walked beside one, so calm, so _dead_.

That struck a cord as I thought that, was I dead? Was I so sucked of life now that my whole family and brothers, and sisters were dead that I was? It was possible, I could be dead, on the inside anyway, though my skin was unnaturally pale, sickly pale, from the horrid stuff it was through, my feet hurt from walking, and before that running through that large clearing... "Come, this way." His voice rang, just as beautiful as it has...

I mentally growled at myself for thinking that of this.. this, _creature_, my family would be ashamed for there own daughter to be with this _beast_... But, what choice did I have, other then to walk beside him, and follow him like a heart broken puppy, but somehow, deep in myself, I thought it was for the best, me being here, meant someone else could just tell them that _they _were all gone.

The loud noise of the city almost hurt my ears after the thick silence that was here only minutes ago, he turned to me and a strange look crossed his face briefly before disappearing ago, I wasn't sure what it was or what emotion it was that crossed his face, but just as quickly as I saw it, it was gone and his usual, calm expression was in place. "Do you mind if I carry you underground and into the castle?" He asked lightly nodding his head towards a smallish hole in the ground that looked like a sewer hole, rather then anything that would lead to there castle. "No, go ahead..." I said, thinking that it would probably be a long fall, and I had really no way to get down.

He walked closer and bent down, quickly swinging me up into his arms bridle style, I kept my hands to myself as he approached the hole, he jumped over it and we quickly started to fall, it was quick, no more then a few seconds as we fell, the air swiftly pushed my us and blew my hair, then a soft thud as we hit the ground, he let go of my legs and gently sat me down on my feet, then started walking forward.

I followed behind him, looking up at the sky that I could see above from the hole, the entrance seeming so far from down here, I then looked ahead and followed him down this dark hole and soon reached an elevator, which he opened and stepped inside, holding the door for me, I stepped in and stood back on the wall as he closed the cage to the elevator.

Then he pressed a button, turned to me, gave me a smile before turning away again.

**Hey everyone who has been reading this, it's a little latter then I would have liked to start this story officially, but I have now! I will try to upload every Saturday or Sunday. If I don't please message me and remind me, I forget easily, so don't me afraid to message me, even if I might be writing it right that minute, if it is later then 1 pm on Saturday then please message me, cause most likely I forgot. Thanks to anyone who took and takes the time to read this and the story! Please, please, please, try and take a second to review and tell me if you liked it and if you want me to keep uploading chapters, thanks! Anyone who does, gets a shout out on each beginning of the chapters ahead.**


	3. Authers Note (Sneak Peek)

**PLEASE READ! Thanks!**

**Hey anyone who reads this! I'm looking for human characters for my story, **_Castle Arrangements (In Imagination Brought To Life)_ **And vampire characters for my story **_The Tears Of Midnight_**, if your interested just send me a random PM and I will answer ASAP, I'm on almost everyday, so that should be easy. And your probably thinking in a few months if you see this, and your like. 'Oh no, I wish I would have known she was doing this, I would have loved to have a character in her story's...' Or something like that, anyway, if that happens, you can still send me a PM, I'm always looking for characters, keep in mind that they wont just appear in the next chapter I post of one of my story's if you do send me a character, might take awhile to fit them in. So, anyone who is kind enough to do so, I am truly grateful! Thanks! Now, here's a small sneak peek of what's to come much later in my story of **_The Tears Of Midnight_!**_!_**!

* * *

_I looked the large dog in the eye. "Back off!" I said in almost a growl, it circled around me, as I circled around as well, waiting for it to make it's first move; I was alone, there was no one here to save me, to slay this horrid beast and save me from a fatal bite of it's fangs on my neck, no one I could yell to for help, I had no one anymore.. anywhere, just like when this all started... It snarled savagely and bared it's large fangs at me, then lunged._

_But it was almost in slow motion, to me, then I remembered, for a few seconds I could slow down time, but only for a few seconds, I quickly moved back a step just in time and braced myself to die._

_Then a blur of black and pale white caught my eye, moving with incredible speed, then the large wolf was being thrown back far into a tree with a pain filled yelp, then I looked to the figure who had done that and a large surprised smile graced my face. "Alec!"_


	4. Chapter 4

The elevator ride didn't take long, it opened, what I thought was a few seconds later, but I didn't bother to keep track of time, the doors opened and he stepped out, I obediently followed, and silently looked around.

We were in, what looked like, a office reception area. The walls were paneled in wood, the floors carpeted in thick, deep green. There were no windows, but large, brightly lit paintings of the Tuscan countryside hung everywhere as replacements.

Pale leather couches were arranged in groupings, and the glossy tables held crystal vases full of vibrantly colored bouquets.** (Borrowed that from New Moon to describe the scene, as there was no other way to make it right, there will be more describes on the room that was borrowed from the book New Moon, they belong to their owners (Stephenie Meyer).)**

In the middle of the room was a high, polished mahogany counter, behind it sat a woman, she had blonde hair and olive toned skin, her eyes were a muddy brown.

As he walked forward, with me trailing silently behind, she looked up. "Hello, Alec." She greeted politely, then glancing at me with an almost confused expression, she looked as though she hadn't expected me to be with him, or more like, that he would have brought me with him.

But her expression recovered quickly, this all happening in a few quick seconds. "Kathryn." He said simply, with a light nod as we completely passed her, and to a set of double doors at the back of the room.

He opened one of the doors and walked through, holding the door as I swiftly slid through behind him, we were now in a hallway, he lead me forward and passed many doors, stopping halfway and sliding away a piece of paneling.

There was a plain wooden door which he opened and walked forward into the room behind, stopping as he was just inside and kept it open for me, I, again, quickly moved forward, and he closed the door behind me.

I glanced around; It was the same ancient stone as the alley, and the sewers. And it was dark and cold again, not as the warm and decorated office area.

The stone antechamber was not large. It opened quickly into a brighter, cavernous room, I looked up and long window slits threw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor below.

There were no artificial lights. The only furniture in the room were several massive wooden chairs, like thrones, that were spaced unevenly, flush with the curving stone walls.

There were a handful of people gathered in different places in the room, but I didn't bother looking at any of them, I was staring at a short, light haired girl, she looked like Alec, but with lighter hair, blonde, and was a little shorter, her eyes flickered to me with a scornful gaze.

My gaze quickly drifted to a long raven haired man who rose from his throne and came forward. "Ah, Alec!" He greeted cheerfully, then he looked to me with even more enthusiasm. "And what do we have there!?"


End file.
